Partners
by Andra Marie Mueller
Summary: A sequel to the 3rd season episode "Quake".


"Partners"  
by  
Andra Marie Mueller  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: All things KF:TLC are the legal property of Warner Bros. and Michael Sloane. This story takes place immediately after the 3rd season episode "Quake".  
  
Detective Peter Caine stood inside what was left of the 101st precinct, taking a brief break from his clean-up duties. One week ago the city had been rocked by a massive earthquake, and although his fellow officers had miraculously escaped serious injury, their 'home away from home' had taken quite a blow. The quake and resulting explosion had all but leveled the building and despite extensive clean-up efforts, the precinct was far from ready for reoccupation.  
  
The precinct had not been the only thing shaken during the quake, which had left scars on the emotions of the city's population. In addition, it had also shaken loose some hidden emotions in his friend and partner Jody Powell, and Peter's thoughts drifted back to the tail end of a conversation they'd had shortly after the quake hit.  
  
"Why would you look over your shoulder and notice anyone else?" Jody asked.  
  
"Suppose I did look over my shoulder, what would I see?" Peter returned.  
  
"Maybe a partner who truly worries about you, who cares about you and someone who could love you."  
  
Jody's revelation had taken Peter completely by surprise, and he had not even had a chance to deal with it before Jody requested that he forget the conversation ever happened. However, Peter was unwilling to let sleeping dogs lie and decided to clear the air with Jody once and for all. Spotting her across the room, Peter casually walked over to join her.  
  
"How are you doing over here, partner?"  
  
Jody afforded him a brief sideways glance before resuming her sweeping.  
  
"I keep reminding myself that even Cinderella started out sweeping floors," she said dryly.  
  
Peter chuckled, "So, she did. What do you say we take a break and head over to Chandler's to grab some lunch?"  
  
"Your treat?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Jody dropped the broom. "Let's go."  
  
#######################################################################   
  
Shortly thereafter, the two detectives were sequestered at a table in the far corner of the bar, awaiting their meal. They say in companionable silence until the waitress brought their drinks, then once she was gone, Jody addressed her partner.  
  
"So do you want to tell me the real reason for this little lunch date, or do I have to guess?"  
  
"Can't I treat my partner to lunch without having an ulterior motive?"  
  
"Please, Peter; this is me you're talking to. What's going on?"  
  
Knowing there was no point in delaying the forthcoming discussion, Peter took a sip of beer before answering her question. "You and I have some unfinished business we need to clear up"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Us."  
  
Jody's eyes widened in surprise. "Excuse me?"  
  
"The day of the earthquake, you revealed to me you were harboring feelings for me which went beyond friendship, but later the same day you asked me to forget you had said anything. I can't do that."  
  
Jody let out a sigh. "I knew I should have kept my mouth shut."  
  
"Are you telling me that you didn't mean what you said?" Peter questioned.  
  
"I didn't say I didn't mean it," Jody countered. "I just said I shouldn't have told you how I feel."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you did, and I think you deserve the same honesty from me. Jody, I care about you, and I think you're an attractive woman. But when I look at you, a part of me sees Kira, and the guilt I carry over her death comes back to haunt me. When I found out you were her sister, I made myself a promise that I wouldn't allow you to be hurt because of me, or by me for that matter. You and I are partners, Jody, but more importantly we're close friends, and I value our friendship too much to risk losing it because of a failed romance."  
  
"What if that's a risk I'm willing to take?"  
  
"I'm not. I've all ready lost too many people I care about in my life, and I don't want to add you the list."  
  
Not knowing what to say, Jody remained silent for a moment before responding. "Kira always said you were a lady-killer," she replied. "She just neglected to mention that your weapon of choice was kindness."  
  
Peter smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
Jody returned his smile before once again growing serious. "Before we drop this subject entirely, I would like to ask a favor of you."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"When you do find whatever or whoever you're looking for, I'd appreciate it if you could break the news to me in person."  
  
"Consider it done. Friends?"  
  
"Friends. Partners?"  
  
"Partners."   
  
THE END  
  



End file.
